Tortured soul
by Shionlover
Summary: Ella era una chica con una máscara perfecta, escondiendo su alma torturada que pedía a gritos ser rescatada por ese alguien que tanto amaba.


**Hola!**

**Ya que "Vulnerable" terminó, decidí hacer un nuevo fic trágico...No puedo vivir sin escribir tragedia xDD Espero que lo disfruten y no se sientan tan mal después de leer...**

Pamela se encontraba en su casillero. Había una pila de libros desacomodados, hojas sueltas arrugadas, lápices e incluso una manzana de la semana pasada que había olvidado sacar y que ahora era demasiado asquerosa como para tocarla.

Metió su libro de ciencias en donde pudo caber. Se exaltó y cerró rápido su casillero al ver que la pila de libros estaba a punto de caerse encima de ella. El casillero cerrado detuvo justo a tiempo el derrumbamiento de basura al que llamaba "libros y tareas"

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte a limpiar tu casillero.—Una voz melodiosa se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Ella sonrió un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta que alguien más había visto la bestia que estaba detrás de esa puerta.

—No gracias. Las ratas también tienen derecho a un hogar.—Dijo para después darse media vuelta y encontrarse con Lysandro.—Ya sabes, familia numerosa y sin mucha comida, papá rata trabaja turno doble y mamá rata tiene que cuidar a los bebés...Sería monstruoso de mi parte desalojarlos en estos tiempos de crisis.

El peliplata no pudo evitar soltar una risa ronca, lo que provocó que la chica sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

—Me parece fascinante tu sentido del humor.

—Me parece fascinante que alguien tan victoriano como tú, tenga de amiga a un desastre como yo.

_**Amiga**_ Esa era una palabra que hubiera odiado tiempo atrás cuando apenas conocía a Lysandro. Pamela sintió amor a primera vista cuando lo vio sentado en la banca del patio escribiendo en su libreta.

Ella, por supuesto intentó hacer lo imposible para que la notara. Al principio creyó que podía ser alguien muy creído que no hablaría con cualquiera, pero con el paso del tiempo entendió que simplemente era distraído.

Se sintió afortunada al ver que Lysandro se sentía intrigado con ella gracias a sus bromas y su despreocupada forma de ser, pero en el fondo ella solo moría por tener un poco de amor del chico a cualquier costo.

Claro que alguien tan elegante, apuesto y educado como él, nunca se fijaría en alguien como Pamela. Si de autoestima hablamos, el de esa chica se encontraba cincuenta metros bajo tierra; pero con el paso del tiempo logró disfrazar sus inseguridades y depresión con una actitud despreocupada y cómica. Una máscara perfecta.

A diferencia de otras chicas, ella no se arreglaba. Su vestimenta usual consistía en una sudadera, unos jeans cómodos y unos converse negros desgastados. Su cabellos de un tono verde siempre iban amarrados en una coleta alta. Tenía una perforación en el ombligo, además de tener las frase "Here am I. Send me." en el antebrazo.

Alguna vez pensó en cambiar su estilo y usar lindos vestidos como Rosalya, pero llegó a la conclusión que ni siquiera así Lysandro se fijaría en alguien tan extraña como ella, por lo que decidió conservar esa máscara que sabía dominar y ser su _**Amiga**_.

Todos los días cuando llegaba a casa, lo primero que hacía era acostarse en su cama y dormir, ya que solo en sus sueños podía ser feliz a lado de la persona por la que podría dar su vida sin chistar. En sus sueños era una persona feliz y no tenía que llevar su máscara para ser aceptada y querida por los demás y por ella misma...

—¿Quieres ir a la cafetería?—Preguntó el peliplata medio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?—Dijo todavía perdida, hasta que regresó de golpe a la realidad.—Oh...amm, claro, tengo ganas de una deliciosa limonada.

Lysandro notó que no estaba muy convencida

—¿Estás segura? Es viernes y posiblemente tengas otros planes. No quisiera arruinar algo.

—No, para nada...Bueno, sí tengo planes para salir, pero eso será hasta la noche.

Pam se puso un poco nerviosa...Había algo que le ha querido decir a Lysandro y no ha encontrado el momento oportuno. Tal vez hoy era el día.

—Ya veo.—El victoriano asintió.—Entonces, hermosa dama, ¿Me haría el honor de acompañarme?

—¡¿Hermosa dama?! ¡JA! Te debes estar confundiendo de persona.—Bufó ante su comentario.

—Nunca me permitiría llamarte de otra forma.—Dijo sonriente.

Suspiró sonoramente.

—No exageres y solo llámame Pam.

Ella sabía que no decía esas bellas palabras con mala intención, pero si en verdad supiera el daño que le causaban emocionalmente, estaba segura de que nunca las repetiría en su presencia.

Una vez en la cafetería, se sentaron en las mesas que se encontraban en la alcoba. Lysandro tomaba un té helado, mientras que Pam tenía una limonada frente a ella, mas solo la veía, pero nunca la probó.

—Te noto más pensativa de lo normal…¿En qué piensas?

—En quién cierra las puertas del autobús cuando el chofer se baja.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Si te pones a pensar en eso te darás cuenta qu-

—Hablo enserio.

Pamela lo miró directamente con sus ojos azules mientras jugaba con el popote de su bebida con su dedo índice.

—Sinceramente no lo sé...Soy un desastre en mi vida y supongo que a veces me doy pequeños momentos para intentar organizarla.

—¿Con quién vas a salir esta noche?—Preguntó de una manera despreocupada.

Ella no supo si había preguntado eso porque sabía que ésa persona era lo que la mantenía tan pensativa, o simplemente fue pura casualidad por parte del victoriano.

—Mi novio...—Dijo sin muchos ánimos.

Lysandro estaba tomando té cuando dijo esto la chica, por lo que comenzó a toser para evitar ahogarse con su bebida.

—Lo siento, lo siento.—Se disculpó al contemplar la reacción de Lysandro.—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo de esto?—Ignoró su pregunta.

—La próxima semana cumplimos cinco meses.

Lysandro no dijo nada ante esto. Simplemente se quedó callado, observando fijamente a su amiga con una cara de sorpresa que ella no había visto nunca.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—No creí que fuera algo importante.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es importante para mí.

Por favor, que no comenzara con esas cosas porque si no se iba a romper a llorar en frente de él.

—Bueno, ahora lo sabes.

—¿Por lo menos es detallista? ¿Te trata como te lo mereces?

—Supongo…

—¿Dónde lo conociste?

Esto ya parecía un maldito interrogatorio. Lysandro mostraba recelo, parecía molesto y al mismo tiempo triste.

—En la playa. Es surfista y un día en vacaciones me invitó a nadar y desde ese día no nos hemos dejado de ver.

Pamela no quiso entrar en detalles, pero recordaba perfectamente la forma en la que lo conoció…

Un chico rebelde que no le quitaba la mirada de encima desde que puso un pie en la arena. Comenzaron a hablar y él no dejó de mencionar lo hermosa que era y lo feliz que sería de estar a su lado por siempre. Pam, al nunca recibir halagos como esos en su vida, se sintió por primera vez única y especial.

Él era muy apuesto y se notaba que podía tener a cualquier chica que él quisiera, pero se encontraba con ella.

Las horas pasaron y al atardecer le pidió que fuera su novia. Ella nerviosa y un poco insegura dijo que sí. Tenía que ser honesta, nunca en su vida tendría una oportunidad de nuevo de conocer a un chico que estuviera interesado en ella, además de que alguien más en su vida sería la medicina perfecta para su depresión e inseguridad.

Nunca le dijo de esto a Lysandro por miedo a su reacción, ya que tal vez eso lo alejaría de ella...Todavía era demasiado importante para Pamela. Con el paso del tiempo comenzó a sentirse querida aunque un poco atrapada. Él siempre le ordenaba cómo vestirse y peinarse, además de ser un poco posesivo y celoso, lo que ella odiaba, pero si eso significaba ser importante para alguien, haría lo que fuese necesario.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho...Si quieres irte, no te detendré.

Entonces Lysandro puso un rostro confuso.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, supongo que fue un pensamiento estúpido.

De pronto sintió una cálida mano encima de la suya.

—No importa lo que hagas o pienses, siempre estaré ahí para tí.

Pam comenzó a ponerse roja como un tomate. ¿Qué se hacían en estos casos? Si era desmayarse de la vergüenza, iba por el camino correcto.

—¿Pam?—Una voz ronca vino detrás de la peliverde.

Ella de forma instintiva, apartó la mano del victoriano y volteó sorprendida para encarar al dueño de esa voz.

—¡Dake!—Exclamó sin aliento.—¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

—Quería verte un poco más temprano de lo que planeamos…

Se quedó callado observando fijamente a Lysandro y viceversa. Se estaban retando con las miradas, ambos mostrando un desagrado mutuo que hizo que la chica se sintiera incómoda.

—Lys, él es mi novio, Dake. Dake, él es mi amigo Lysandro.

—Un placer.—Dijo el victoriano de manera inexpresiva.

—Lo mismo digo…¿Nos vamos nena?

—Ah, amm...—No quería dejar solo a Lysandro, pero con lo que acababa de suceder tal vez sería mejor hacer lo que Dake decía.—Nos vemos después.—Dijo con un pesar de culpabilidad, pero al parecer eso no le molestó al peliplata puesto que le sonrió de una forma muy amigable.

—Hasta luego…

Y así Pamela y Dake caminaron lejos de ahí, teniendo como destinatario el cine.

La peliverde se subió al carro Volvo de su novio en el asiento del copiloto. Se sentía un poco nerviosa ya que notaba al rubio demasiado serio...en verdad esperaba que no hubiera malinterpretado las cosas.

Se sintió aún más nerviosa al ver que no encendía el auto, en cambio la miraba de una forma fija directamente a los ojos.

—¿Todo bien?—Preguntó para romper un poco la tensión.

—Tu cabello.—Ella lo miró sin entender.—Tu cabello está amarrado.

Ella inmediatamente se lo soltó. Si eso era lo único que le molestaba sería genial, pero no parecía contentarse.

—Linda, no quiero que hables con ese chico de nuevo.

Ella sintió una chispa de celos en él, lo que le hubiera parecido tierno si no tuviera ese rostro tan intimidante; Pero la peliverde no quería perder a la única persona que la veía con ojos de amor, por lo que asintió dulcemente, aunque por supuesto, él no se tenía que enterar que le hablaba a Lysandro en el colegio...Simplemente le debía seguir el juego.

—¿Vamos al cine?—Preguntó ella sonriéndole.—Hay una película en la que actúa Matthew Mcconaughey que muero por ver.

—Si eso te hace feliz...—Y por fin encendió el carro para ir en dirección al cine.

* * *

La película fue buena como lo esperaban, después de eso cenaron en un restaurante que se encontraba en medio de la playa, justo donde se habían conocido. Una velada divertida e incluso romántica.

Dake estuvo a punto de encender el carro para llevar a su novia a casa, cuando algo le molestó...Pamela sonriente le estaba mensajeando a alguien en su celular.

—¿Con quién hablas Pam?

—Con Lysandro. Me preguntó si valía la pena ver la película y le estoy diciendo que la verdad fue muy entretenida.

Él no respondió. Solamente veía cada uno de los movimientos que hacía ella, desde parpadear, hasta como movía sus pulgares rápidamente para escribir las palabras.

—¿Pam?

Ella quitó su vista del aparato y se giró hacia él, entonces soltó un grito cuando sintió la furiosa mano del chico chocar contra su mejilla con tanta fuerza, que provocó que su rostro chocara contra el respaldo.

Él seguía observando sus acciones y reacciones. Por un momento creyó que le regresaría la bofetada, por un momento creyó que le diría de hasta lo que se iba a morir y después saldría indignada del auto, pero no fue así.

Pamela simplemente colocó su mano temblorosa en la mejilla roja por el golpe y con ojos llorosos preguntó:

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Con quién dijiste que estabas hablando?

Entonces ella se percató de lo que había hecho, sintiendo una infinita culpa.

—Dios Dake, lo olvidé, fue un pequeño error y-

—Guarda ese celular, Pamela.

Y así lo hizo. Guardó su teléfono dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón antes de que pudiera recibir otro golpe.

—N-no deberías golpearme—Dijo con una voz muy baja y temblorosa.—Eso me dolió mucho…

—Soy tu novio y hago lo que se me dé la gana contigo.—Increíblemente dijo esto con una voz serena, pero esas palabras fueron veneno puro para la ojiazul.

—Aún así, no deberías.—Dijo bajando la cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro golpeado.

Entonces le volvió a pegar de una forma peor que la primera vez. Ella trató de huir alcanzando la manija de la puerta, pero Dake la tomó por los cabellos, impidiendo que se moviera.

—Poder y querer son cosas muy diferentes, cariño.—Dijo susurrándole en el oído.—Pero supongo que tienes razón...

Entonces la soltó del cabello y la empujó hacia la puerta del copiloto, provocando que su cabeza chocara contra el cristal de la ventana, ella soltó un quejido ronco.

—Hace un momento quisiste escapar, ¡hazlo! Regresa a tu solitaria y depresiva vida, no te detendré.—Ella se sentó correctamente en el asiento. Con la espalda recta y la vista hacia el frente.—Solo te recuerdo que tú me prometiste que ya no hablarías con él, _tú_ fuiste la que me mentiste, pero eso vale una mierda, ¡Ahora baja!

—¡No!—Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No me quiero bajar, quiero estar contigo.

—¿Por qué?—Le preguntó él, mientras que la observaba fijamente.

—No...N-n-no—Comenzó a tartamudear al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas comenzaban a correr libremente por sus mejillas.—No quiero estar sola.—Terminó por decir con mucho esfuerzo.

Entonces sin que ella se lo esperara, el rubio la abrazó tiernamente.

—Nunca lo estarás...simplemente tienes que obedecer lo que yo diga, ¿si?

Pamela se acurrucó en su pecho y comenzó a asentir con rapidez al mismo tiempo que sentía la mano de su novio acariciar sus cabellos.

—Te amo Pam...—Le susurró suavemente en el oído.

—Y yo a ti...

* * *

Una vez en su casa, saltó en su cama y se acurrucó en posición fetal esperando a que este día tan horrible terminara.

Lysandro llamó antes de que ella se quedara dormida...

Pamela observó fijamente el teléfono por unos segundos, para después apagarlo y quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Damas y caballeros, ya conocieron a Cheryl...Ahora les presento a Pamela.**

**Dios, ¿Qué les pareció? Ni si quiera yo sé que pensar de esto Dx pero espero que les guste tanto como "Vulnerable" De verdad estoy eternamente agradecida por su apoyo en esa historia :')**

**En fin! Espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo.**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
